


Whumptober Day 14 - Tear-Stained

by TexdoesHalo



Series: Whumptober - 2019 [14]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Animal Abuse, Childhood Memories, Childhood Trauma, Choking, Come on someone hug him, Domestic Disputes, Domestic Violence, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Fear, Go on Rhysie comfort your man, Handsome Jack deserves better, I volunteer Rhys, Jack Needs a Hug, Jack had a shitty childhood, Jack isn't good with feelings, Kinda? Nothing tooooo bad happens, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Instability, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Pinned to the Wall, Psychological Trauma, Self-Hatred, Sobbing, Tear-stained, Tears, Verbal Abuse, Whumptober, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 16:20:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21039128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TexdoesHalo/pseuds/TexdoesHalo
Summary: Jack loves Rhys, he really does, but sometimes he can't control the rage that burns inside.When he explodes, everything around him burns





	Whumptober Day 14 - Tear-Stained

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was requested by Sksksk. They asked for Jack and Rhys having an argument where things go a little far and Rhys wants to leave. I knew there was a perfect prompt for it so I waited to write it until now! Enjoy!

Neither of them could remember how the fight started, but they knew it had gotten bad fast. Jack was yelling, anger exploding violently, a potted plant paid the price, smashing to pieces against the wall. 

Rhys didn’t wait long to start screaming back, upending the couch with his metal arm in frustration, berating Jack about one thing or another. Jack wasn’t listening, blinded by rage he charged forward and in less than second had Rhys pinned to the wall by his throat.

Terror shot through the trapped man, ice-cold fear washing away his anger and leaving him shaking helplessly. Wide eyes met Jack’s furious gaze, he hadn’t tightened his grip yet but that didn’t mean he wouldn’t.

Rhys’ knees threatened to buckle and he swallowed hard, watching anxiously. A tear rolled down his cheek, instincts screaming for him to _RUN,_ _get out, escape now, GO, _but there was nothing he could do, but wait. Wait with bated breath for the punch, slap, kick, _something _to come.

But nothing did.

A fog seemed to lift and Jack went stiff, realizing exactly what he had just done. “No…” The word was barely a whisper, breathed out in shock before Jack was suddenly across the room, having thrown himself back like he was burned.

Rhys gasped in relief, the weight of fear disappearing with the removal of the hand on his throat. Lifting his own shaking hand, he brushed careful fingers over the skin that would probably bruise just from the force of being shoved into the wall.

“Jack…”

Shaking his head silently, Jack turned his back to Rhys, ignoring every call of his name even as they became more worried and desperate. Something landed on his shoulder and Jack jumped and spun, fist-raising, the mechanical whirring of a buzzsaw ringing distantly in his ears. He froze just in time, the memories of torn flesh, brutal reprimands, water-logged fur, all of it fading away as he stared in shock at the sight before him.

Rhys was staring silently back at him, eyes red and puffy from crying, flushed cheeks stained by tears. His flesh hand shook as he lifted it to gently brush under Jack’s right eye, wiping away a tear the frozen man hadn’t even known he’d shed. 

“It’s okay...it’s okay Jack. _ I’m _okay.”

Sniffling quietly, Jack leaned into Rhys’ touch, though he kept his own hands clenched into fists at his sides, terrified of accidentally hurting his lover again. “Rhys...I...I hurt you...I promised myself I would never h-hurt you..”

Gaze dropping to the floor, Jack shuddered, shaking with the force of his sorrow, “I...I..” Lifting his hands, he stared down at the shaking fists, not even trying to hide his sob, “I break everything I touch...I am a monster…”

A hand grabbed his jaw, wrenching his face up as lips crashed into his. Rhys kissed him hard, arms wrapping around Jack as he did. The kiss was different, not a forceful crash of teeth and tongue, but instead slow and soft and full of love.

When they finally broke apart for air Rhys rested his forehead against Jack’s, breathing hard, his arms draped around Jack’s neck, “No...no you’re a man...you’re human...and I love you…” Locking eyes with Jack, Rhys stared deeply into the mismatched depths, 

“I will always love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all liked that! I was so fuckin pumped to write my first REQUESTED fic! Feel free to make more requests in the comments I'm always happy to provide!
> 
> Kudos and comments bring joy to my shriveled heart~


End file.
